Romeo and Cinderella (Rin x Len)
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: A one shot! This time, a lemon based on Rin and Len's rendition of Romeo and Cinderella. (Rated M, lemons, don't like, don't read).


Woooo! Pumping out more One-Shots! Still Rin X Len, but this one is based on Romeo and Cinderella by Rin and Len (Origonal by Miku)! M. it's a lemon. (Thanks for Diamond Rin reviewing the last one)

"Rin, this boy is bad for you!" shouted her mother. "Your father is absolutely right about that boy".

"But-"

"NO BUTS RIN!" yelled her father.

It had been a few moments after her parents had kicked out Len when she brought him to meet her parents. Lets just say first impressions didn't tuen out well...

 **Flashback**

 _"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" "This was the boy I was talking about yesterday!", said Rin with enthusiasm in her voice._

 _"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine!" "It's nice to meet you!" said Len with a nervous lump in his throat._

 _Immediately her parents all ready didn't like the boy. There was just something strange about him._

 _"So you're the famous "Len" she's been talking about huh? Well I don't want my daughter hanging around someone with the likes of YOU!"_

 _"Your father is right young lady. I am disappointed you chose such a bad influence on your life"._

 _"But Ms., if I may-"_

 _"No exceptions boy. It's hard to beleive such trash from the street would be loved by our daughter. So GET OUT!" yelled Rin's father, staring daggers at Len. Len shuddered._

 _The boy showed no motion to leave. He mere stood there with a blank expretion on his face. The father procedes to march up to the boy, giving him a hard slap, leaving him with a red mark._

 _"LEN!" yelled a panicked Rin as she rushed to his side. He gave her a smile._

 _"Get off him!" said Rin's mother sternly as she pried her off._

 _Her parents then proceeded to throw him outside of the house and slammed the door shut_

 _"Len..."_

 **End of flashback, Len**

"GOD DAMMIT!" shouted the frustrated boy as he sat down on the curb no too far away from the mansion.

 _ **"I guess we gotta do things the hard way huh?"**_ he thought. He pulls out his phone and shoots a text to his beloved.

 _To: Rin K._

 _Fr: Len K._

 _Unlock your window before bed. Your parents don't want me to get to you, so they wanna do things the hard way. Also, let's have some fun tonight ;)._

He pocketed his phone and went toward his home. A small grin could be seen on the blonde's face. _**"This should be fun..."**_

 **Rin**

She sighed as she was getting ready for bed. She remembered all the harsh words her parents had said to Len.

 _ **"It's not like he's a bad guy or anything like that..."**_ she thought to herself.

As if on cue, Len gives her window a knock. She jumped in surprise, but remembered the text she had received.

"Hey hun", he cooed. "Wanna have some fun~?".

Her face was dusted as a slight pink and she responded with a small, "Yes".

He then proceeded to move up to her. His dress shirt was unbuttoned as well as a tie around his neck, undone. His hair was in it's usual fashion with the ponytail. He pins her down on the bed by the wrists.

She then says, "I'm not used to bitter things." "P-please be gentle..."

He smiled at her then proceeded to remove his hands from her wrists and then brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Black lace? Mascara? Someone wants to be naughty tonight ~"

Her face became red as ever, but then the lust showed in her eyes. She then wraps her arms around his neck, losing all nervousness, and pulled him in for a kiss...

Len then pulled off and went for her neck, nibbling at it, slowly trailing down butterfly kisses. She let out a small moan from the pleasure. "Ahhh..."

He smirks and slipped his hand down to _there._

"Ahhh- Le-AHHH!" was her reply to his finger going in. He then thrusts it in faster causing her to moan even more and let out her fluids.

"My, my, what a naughty girl~" He then positions himself over of her. He whispers lowly in her ear, "Are you ready? This is gonna hurt."

She nodded and gasped at the pain when his _thing_ went in her. She was tearing up from the pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure.

"Agh, Rin, I'm about to-!" "AHHHHH!" he released his cum into her, and they both lied down next to each other, panting.

"Hey Rin", he said sitting up after they cleaned off a little. "Can I show you something?"

She nodded perking up seeing the little box in his hand. She gasped.

"H-how?"

"Rin" "Will you marry me?", asked Len.

She hesitated. But then she remembered all their times together, and how sweet he was.

"Yes". He slipped the ring onto her finger, saying "Lets run away Cinderella. I don't want you to have a tragic end like Juliet."

"She then smiled and said, "Take me away Romeo..."

They then both proceeded to get their things and leave a note on the bed.

Then they left.

 **The Next Morning**

"Wake up Rin!" called her mother.

"It's time for school Rin, hurry up", said her father.

"Rin?" they both said as they entered her room. They gasped.

"W-why?" stammered her mother. "Why did you-"

Then the two noticed the note lying next to the bitten apple. It read

 _Romeo x Cinderella_

Fin~

I hope you all liked my first dirty story! Eheh, seeya next time!

-derp


End file.
